Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image-displaying device and a display control circuit for displaying an image of a subject on a display section.
Related Art
There are known in the art image-capturing devices for displaying on a liquid crystal display an image captured using an image-capturing sensor. A variety of techniques have been developed in order to prevent the image of the subject on the liquid crystal display from being displayed with any delay. For example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2007-243615, there is disclosed a technique whereby, in an image-capturing device comprising a VRAM for recording image signals corresponding to a single frame, an image signal is read and displayed on a liquid crystal display before an image signal corresponding to a single frame has been completely written to the VRAM. Specifically, there is described a configuration in which the display of images on the liquid crystal display is commenced at a playback timing that is delayed by a time ΔT with respect to a drive timing at which the image-capturing sensor is driven.